


Festive

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Charlie’s always a Scrooge at Christmas but living with Duffy softens him a little.





	Festive

Christmas and Winter, were her favourite time of year. Even as a child, she’d been excited for Christmas and the enthusiasm hadn’t stopped, even as an adult. Her enthusiasm was in contrast to Charlie. He hated Christmas and was regarded as a bit of a Scrooge. After all, what did he have to look forward too when he’d spent many lonely Christmas’ over the years?

It was the first weekend of December and it was a bitterly cold evening. The fire was lit and they were sat on the sofa together, Duffy’s legs curled beside her and her head gently resting on Charlie’s shoulder. She was watching him, read the paper although she knew he couldn’t really read it without his glasses.

“Charlie?”

“Yes darling?” He turned to look at her, placing the newspaper on his lap. She kissed his shoulder, “please can we put the decorations, up?”

“But it’s only just turned December.”

She moved her head from his shoulder and gently elbowed him in the ribs, “don’t be such a Scrooge, Charlie!”

She caught his eye and pouted, giving her best puppy eyes. He held her eye. Those eyes. So green and bright. She knew just how to soften him with those eyes (although not every part of him softened)

“What’s in it for me?”

Duffy giggled softly and placed her hand on the top of Charlie’s thigh. “How about my undivided attention for a couple of hours?” 

He looked down at where her hand was placed and back up to meet her eye. Then he nodded and pecked her lips, “deal.”

Seconds later, Charlie was up off the sofa and up the stairs. All the Christmas decorations were up in the loft, as was the tree from last year. If it wasn’t for Duffy, he’d probably never even put anything up but he had softened slightly, as he’d got with Duffy. Her enthusiasm for Christmas had definitely rubbed off on him.

“Ugh, it’s cold up here.” He protested as he entered the loft. He tried to the find the boxes that contained the decorations but instead found various other things instead.

“This is mostly your crap up here too.” He called down the ladders. Duffy gasped dramatically, “that’s not crap, its sentimental stuff if you must know.”

He rolled his eyes as he heard her reply and found the box he was looking for. He carried it down the ladders and placed it by her feet.

“Time for you to carry it downstairs,” he replied with a small smirk. She shook her head, her eyes sparkling, “my shoulder stills a little sore. Sorry.”

It wasn’t but if she could use it to her advantage, she would.

“It wasn’t hurting last night, was it? I seem to recall it was in fully working order.” He winked. Duffy blushed furiously, her cheeks a bright red colour.

Shaking her head fondly, she went downstairs and settled herself on the floor, in front of the fire. Charlie came downstairs with the tattered cardboard box and dropped it on the floor in front of Duffy. She immediately opened it, like a child opening their first present at Christmas. He sat down opposite her watching her as she untangled the lights. She was concentrating, he always knew when she was concentrating because she bit her bottom lip. Duffy could tell Charlie was watching her but didn’t look up, she was still trying to focus on untangling the tree lights.

Charlie helped her begin to untangle the lights in the box, his attention still focused on her. The glow of the fire made her look more beautiful than usual. She knew she was being watched, she could feel his gaze on her. As she looked up, he smiled brightly as their eyes met.

“What?”

He shook his head, “nothing.”

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“Because you’re beautiful.”

She smiled, her cheeks glowing slightly red. She suddenly dropped the lights and giggled,

“Charlie?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“We haven’t brought a tree.” She giggled softly as Charlie picked up the lights and moved towards her. Sitting behind her, he gently took the cable and placed it around her chest, “maybe I can wrap the lights around you.”

She shook her head, “nope.”

He laughed and nibbled her ear lobe, “why not?”

“Because I said so.” She closed her eyes briefly as he kissed her neck. “Come on Charlie, lets go and get a tree!”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her neck again. The things he did for his wife. 


End file.
